


See You Again.

by orphan_account



Category: EAS
Genre: (but one of them dies), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fluff, GAY GIRLS!!!!, Lots of Crying, whew Chile!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They don't know how to feel, especially since Sera is dead.





	See You Again.

Diana opened her eyes slightly, feeling a soft touch on her cheek. Her eyes adjusted to the small light in her room behind her, still groggy. She was face to face with Sera, whose eyes were half-lidded, and a small smile on her face.

“What are you doing?...” Diana’s eyes were nearly shut. 

“Oh, you just look really cute when your sleeping…” she smiled, closing her eyes, bringing her hand down to Diana’s waist.

Diana stared in surprise for a moment, before chuckling.

“Shut up nerd.” she teased and pulled Sera closer to her, riddling her neck with kisses.

“It’s too early for your tickles, baby.” she laughed quietly.

\---

Diana stared. This couldn’t be happening. 

Sera. Sera’s dead.

Sera wouldn’t die on her. Sera wouldn’t die on her, on Seth, on Dustin. Sera couldn’t just… die.

She stood up. The room felt so tight, her chest was in pain. Storming to the door, she whipped it open. She couldn’t tell if she was running or walking. Where was her brother? She stopped outside his and Seth’s room, pounding on the door. 

“Dustin. Open the door. Please.” she hissed, feeling a lump in her throat. The door opened almost immediately.

“Diana?-” she fell into Seth’s arm, wailing. 

“D-Diana?!” he stuttered. He looked around outside, before pulling her inside. 

“Diana, whats wrong?...” he said, grabbing a tissue off the dresser. 

She couldn’t even talk. She cried into his shoulder, eyes closed tight, and her hands practically ripping Seth’s shirt.  
It took a few minutes for Diana to even talk. 

“SERA?! WHAT HAPPENED TO SERA?!” She practically wailed into his ear. 

“W-What happened to her?!” He hissed in fear “Diana tell me what’s wrong!”

She looked up into his eyes, tears streaming down her red cheeks. Her face was puffy.

“Sera! Sera’s dead Seth!” she cried “She was killed!” 

His face turned pale, eyes fading slightly. 

“What?” he said, no emotion in his voice.

“One… o-of those guys!” she could hardly speak “they killed her!”

He got up, eyebrows furrowing. He didn’t want to believe Diana. 

“Stay here.” 

He quickly raced out of the room. 

Diana sat there. She tried, but she couldn’t stop crying. Tissues were piling up, and before Seth even got back, they were gone. She heard someone at the door.

Looking up, she saw Seth.

She couldn’t even… describe the look on his face. 

Fear? Anger? Pain? All of them, most likely.

Her lip quivered. No.

No.

No.

This wasn’t a mistake. This was happening. She got up. 

Seth walked up to her, dull eyes. 

She looked up at him, before practically falling into his arms. Her quiet cries were muffled by his shirt. Their arms were wrapped around each other, hands knotted in their shirts. 

“Seth? The comm-” It was her brother. 

The room was only filled with Seth and Diana’s quiet cries. 

Pulling back slightly, she sniffled, looking at her brother, eyes meeting. 

She ran into his arms, arms tight around him. She heard Seth explaining what happened, voice shaky and hoarse. 

With every moment of him talking, she could tell Dustin was in shock. And then it all came down. His arms were tight, pulling her close. She felt him shaking slightly. 

 

What were they going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> whew heres the eas where Sera died: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbzQA7wjh4o&t=6s
> 
>  
> 
> im literally pressed... ngl


End file.
